If Only Time Flew Like a Dove
by starsfleet
Summary: The New Directions have never happened. They are delinquents, felons,criminals. Some worst than others, some falsely accused. Love still blossoms, however, and they will never be the same. Klaine/Faberry mostly, other ships however. :
1. I Caught Myself

**Hey guys! **

**Summary: The New Directions are not the New Directions. They are juvenile delinquents, felons, troublemakers. Some have been at the Dalton Reform Prison for a while, some just arrived. Romance blossoms, friendships start, and hearts are broken. **

**Rating: I'm on the edge about this... I'm kind of want it to be rated M, but then again, I don't. So for now, it'll be T, but a bit smutty from here and there.**

**Leave comments, reviews, whatever. **

**GLEEK OUT!**

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes were damp. Partly from crying, partly from the rain that was sprinkling down upon the small town of Lima, Ohio. The cold metal handcuffs made her wrists numb. She tilted her head back, determined to get at least a little bit of sleep before she got there. Visions of what she had just done flew through her mind, and she decided it was better not to sleep. She was far too likely to dream of her actions.<br>Her driver kept on looking back, frowning. He had not said one word, and probably wouldn't until they were there, but it was if he was disappointed in her, even though they've never met. It was a strange feeling, being arrested. You got cold glares from everyone, even your parents. Especially your parents, in Quinn's case. She felt the car slowly come to a stop, and she looked up, curious.  
>"So that's what it looks like." She muttered, before she could stop herself. The driver stared at her, silently telling her to shut up. Well it was difficult to contain her disappointment. She was staring at the Dalton Reform Prison, her home for the next year.<br>"When you get out, you must not resist the guards. They are armed, and will not hesitate to hurt you. Understand?" The driver didn't wait for her response before stopping in the middle of the parking lot, and motioning for her to get out. Quinn nodded quickly, and pulled herself up and out of the car. Two guards in black suits grabbed her the minute she stood up.  
>Quinn did as she was told, closing her eyes, finally submitting herself to the harsh reality that was her life. She had commited a crime, and she would have to serve her sentence. She moved along, as the guards took her roughly away from the car. They dragged her for a while, but the whole time, Quinn held her head down. She was a bit afraid she admitted. This was so surreal.<br>"Look up." Quinn followed the guard's orders again, looking up. She was in a room. It was small, with two beds, a shower, and a toilet. Sitting on the bed on the far right was a girl, about her age, with dark brown chocolate colored hair, and the same colored eyes.  
>"Berry. This is your cellmate. Show her around." And with that, the guard pushed Quinn into the room, and locked it behind her. He motioned for her to come near the bars, and then he undid her handcuffs.<br>"My name is Rachel. Rachel Berry." The girl extended her hand, smiling brightly. Quinn took her hand gently. She lightly smirked back.  
>"Quinn Fabray." Quinn stared at Rachel, a bit too long. This girl was beautiful, and although she didn't exactly look like her, she reminded Quinn of her best friend from her older school. Ex-best friend, she reminded herself.<br>"Well, um, I hope you're welcome here. In about twenty minutes, it's lunch, so you better change into your jumpsuit."  
>Quinn just nodded in reply. They stood awkwardly for a few moments before Rachel sat down on her cot, opening a book. Quinn noticed a white folded jumpsuit by the door, and she grabbed it.<br>Wait. Was she supposed to change in front of her? Quinn shook her head to herself. This was going to be a tough few months.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, which where closed in antipation. This was it. Blaine was going to kiss him now, their first kiss. He looked so precious, so pure. Blaine tilted his head, and then...  
>He backed out. He stepped back, clearing his throat. Kurt's eyes flew open, and they started to get moist. Blaine didn't like him, he must of just wanted some action and thought better of it.<br>"I think it's best if you leave now, Blaine." Kurt looked down, avoiding his eyes. He didn't want too see the pity in Blaine's eyes. But when Blaine didn't move, Kurt forced himself to look up.  
>There was nothing but pure love in his eyes, not pity. Kurt looked at him accusingly. Blaine still just sat there, staring, his eyes fixed on Kurt. Finally, Kurt just couldn't take it anymore and he leaned in quickly, pressing his lips fiercely to Blaine's. It took a second for Blaine to realize what was happening, and when he did, he kissed Kurt back with a passion he had never felt before.<br>It was fireworks.  
>It was bliss.<br>It was defying gravity.  
>When they finally pulled away, they were both out of breath, smiling.<br>"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." Blaine said, leaning in to hug Kurt. Kurt laughed, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder, and clasping his hands together behind his back.  
>They sat there for what seemed like forever, until Kurt pulled away.<br>"Come here, you." Kurt whispered, seeing that Blaine's eyes were tearing up. He gently tilted his face into his, and their lips pressed together once more. Kurt could feel Blaine's lips turn upward into a sort of smile as they kissed. Soon, Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist. Blaine broke apart from Kurt, staring him down.  
>The only thing in Blaine's eyes was lust.<br>He reached not for his lips, but his neck this time, sucking on Kurt's soft skin.  
>"Blaine..." He moaned, smiling.<br>Blaine answered by hoisting Kurt up onto his waist, and standing up, hooking Kurt's legs around him. Kurt broke off from him, breathing really heavy. He was really turned on right now.  
>"I think we should stop now. " Kurt breathed, his chest heaving up and down. Blaine smiled up at him, nodding.<br>He let Kurt down gently, and he leaned into his chest.  
>"My sentence is going to be so much more bearable with you around. " Blaine whispered, grinning. They fell asleep together, on their Dalton Reform Prison cots, holding hands.<p> 


	2. All I Wanted

**Hey Guys! I'm not going to be making any more chapters for about a week or so, so I decided to do a little teeny chapter. Hope you all like it, no Klaine in this chapter, all Faberry. :D I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes flew open. She had tried to fall asleep for the third time, but she just couldn't focus. Most of the time, she was gazing at Quinn sleeping, as stalkerish as that sounds. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any girl she'd her ever met. She'd actually begun to question her sexuality after Quinn started to change her shirt in front of her. It took all of her might not to stare at her 247.  
>"Do you have a boyfriend, Quinn?" She asked, making Quinn stir in her sleep. Rachel mentally slapped herself. She just asked a really personal, stupid question in the middle of the night. What the hell was wrong with her?<br>Quinn mumbled something and shook her head.  
>"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Rachel inquired, leaning over the side of the cot. Quinn sighed, and starting rubbing her eyes.<br>"I don't really play for that team, Rachel." Quinn said, sitting up against the side of the wall. Rachel's heart started pounding.  
>"You're lesbian?" Quinn smiled, and nodded. Rachel raised her eyebrows, as to inquire "are you"?<br>Rachel blushed. "I don't know... recently I've been questioning that myself." Did she just say that? Rachel shuddered to herself. She was being a total idiot.  
>"Got yourself a certain someone?" Quinn asked. She looked over at Rachel, and their eyes met. Quinn winked, sending a shiver down her spine.<br>Rachel watched as Quinn got up off of her cot, and pulled her blanket off. Rachel noticed how the orange jumpsuit fit her perfectly, showing off her curves and her beautifully skinny body. She froze as Quinn walked the short distance to Rachel's cot, and leaned close to her. Quinn tilted her lips forward, until she was centimeters away from Rachel's lucious lips. She veered away from them, breathing against Rachel's ear.  
>Throughout all of this, Rachel was turned on like never before. If there was ever a time she was certain about her sexuality, it was now, and she wanted Quinn Fabray to be hers.<br>"You're beautiful." Quinn whispered, the words vibrating against her neck. "I want to be with you, Rach."  
>And with those words, Rachel woke up, confused. It took her a second to realize that that whole fantasy had been a dream. She frowned and turned her head, seeing Quinn exactly as she was, underneath the blanket, on her cot.<br>She let out a sigh of sexual frustration.


	3. Where The Lines Overlap

Sorry it's been almost forever since I've updated this, so here's more Klaine action, hope you enjoy! :)

Watch out for next chapter... might be a little (or a lot) smutty.

* * *

><p><span>Blaine<span>

"Blaine, why don't you tell us about that night? About what happened?" The glassy eyed man asked, as smiled with that slightly unnerving smile etched onto his face. He leaned forward, prompting Blaine to speak.

The curly haired boy huffed in his chair, meeting the therapist's gaze with a fierce glare. His eyes flicked over to Kurt, who had this innocent, wide eyed look to him.

"Quit this bullshit, Sheppard. You and I both know what happened." Blaine retorted, leaning further back in the plastic seat.

"Yes, Blaine, but I'm sure not of our other friends do." Dr. Sheppard said easily, gesturing to the group of ten or so kids sitting in a circle with them. This was around Blaine's 50th time at Support Group at Dalton Reform, and it felt awful every single time. His shrink, Dr. Sheppard, always ran these things, and was always trying to get him to open up, unfortunately. But hey, Blaine was feeling different since last night with Kurt, and so he shrugged to himself. What the hell?

"I'll tell you the same I told the police, and the teachers, and my parents, and everyone else who wanted to know. We were just having fun at a party, okay? And then things…" He swallowed, the memory of it all flooding back. "Got out of hand."

"'Got out of hand' how?" The therapist asked, and Blaine rolled his eyes in response.

"You know the story, alright? Quit asking for more." He snapped, and the doctor went silent, sighing to himself before moving on.

"Kurt, how about you?" Dr. Sheppard questioned, averting his gaze towards the taller, pale boy who was delicately sitting with his legs crossed.

Blaine felt his heart do a few back flips at even the sight of him. Gosh, he was beautiful.

"Umm…" Kurt said, obviously hesitant. He caught Blaine's gaze, and Blaine couldn't help himself but wink, a smirk flashing across his face. "I know no one would believe me…" He started, closing his eyes in frustration. "But I didn't do anything."

Blaine turned to the doctor, watching his react. Disbelief travelled across his face, and Blaine could understand why. From what he'd heard, Kurt had so much evidence, and so many witnesses against him that it was useless to even have a trial. He'd gone straight here after what he'd done, which was something Blaine never asked about, because he didn't want to know.

"Yes Kurt, you tell us that, but you were found at the-"

"Crime scene with overwhelming evidence, yeah, yeah tell me something I don't know." Kurt snapped. This obviously wasn't the first time he'd heard it. "But I don't care if I have to stay in here all my life. I didn't kill him."

The last four words strike Blaine like lightning.

_Kurt killed someone?_

He sort of just gapes at him, not really processing what Kurt just said. Out of all the things, Blaine did not peg Kurt for a murderer. Wait. Maybe he didn't kill him, whoever he was. No, of course not. Kurt is too graceful, too kind, and too modest to do anything like that. Besides, Blaine believed Kurt. If there was anything Blaine was certain, Kurt wasn't a liar.

"Rachel. I believe it's your turn." Dr. Sheppard said, grinning. Blaine must have zoned out, because they've already made their way to the other side of the room, to where a short, pretty brunette is sitting.

"Well, I guess I'll be honest. I broke into a few… Broadway productions to meet my idols, but I mean, come on. Idina Menzel? I would do it all over again to meet her. She's gorgeous. I had such a huge crush on her for the longest time. And not just because of her overwhelming talent, and her looks. She had such a nice personality. I mean, they told her she could sign a restraining order, and if she did then it wouldn't be too bad because then I'd have gotten her autograph, technically, but no, she was so nice. She totally just let me go. If only she were as nice as Bernadette Peters. She was the one that got me busted. But she's still amazing."

The girl said this within one breath, her wide smile plastered onto her face for the entire time. A beautiful blonde girl was next to her, looking at her every once in a while, with this totally smitten look on her face. Blaine just stared at this "Rachel" girl in awe. Didn't she ever breathe?

Dr. Sheppard spared a slight laugh, and then nodded. "Thank you for sharing that with us, Rachel." He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. "Oh, look. Time's up. Thank you everyone for coming, and we'll see you next week."

Blaine let out a loud, obnoxious sigh of relief, hoping the doctor heard it as he made his way over to Kurt. As Kurt stood up, Blaine got a good look at Kurt's skin tight jeans he was wearing. Jesus, his ass looked good today.

"Checking me out?" Kurt asked, smiling. Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's smooth hand in his. He tilted his head up into a kiss, meeting Kurt's lips halfway, ignoring the stares of his prison mates.

"Always." Blaine responded cheerily, as they walked back, hand in hand, to lunch.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
